Revenge
by Jojenga
Summary: One full year of abuse is all it took. Six full years of training is what he got. Armed with power, some friends, and knowledge, his revenge on Konohagakure would be absolute. Its all just a matter of time. Semi-evil Naruto.
1. One Year, Unforgettable Torment

Ashes to Ashes

By: Jojenga, attempt number 2 at writing an evil Naruto fanfic.

**A LITTLE NOTE**

Those of you who have read my stories before…know one thing. I absolutely dispise Sasuke Uchiha. So that's why what I have planned is so odd for me.

Okay, lets begin

* * *

The night of the Kyuubi attack. It was a night that stayed prominent in many of the Konohagakure nin's memories. The leader of the village at the time, Minato Namikaze had done everything in his power to fight the beast. Alas, it was all for naught. In the end, the only way he could defeat it was by sealing it inside a human being. But who could contain the most amount of chakra while still having a pure heart?

His and Kushina's newborn son.

With his wife's over-exuberant spirit, and his own almost inhuman chakra reserves, both of those traits were bound to be inherited by the boy. Leaving the rest to fate, he used the last of his strength to seal the demon inside the boy, and quickly falling. Many of the Konoha nin were at his side in an instant. "Everyone…I have one last order for you all…" The ninja were all awaiting their orders.

"Please…see that the village treats my son as a hero…without him, the village…would have been…lost." Minato had said what he needed to say, and died.

(time lapse, 6 years later.)

Needless to say, Minato's last wish was NOT fulfilled.

Naruto had to suffer constant beatings from the populous of Konohagakure. Even men that were in their 30s were abusing the poor child, kicking him and punching him, treating him like a girl that needs anger management treats a rag doll. This had begun as of last year, with a simple slap to the face from one of the store owners. The Jonin that happened to see, looked at the store owner. And flat out said. "I saw that…and I want to see it more."

And ever since that day, Naruto's once bright and exuberant eyes grew unfeeling and emotionless. He had not even cried at the beatings anymore. In the past week, he had been beaten, thrown off of a large building, stabbed with forks whenever he tried to go to a resturant, not to mention he had even been raped by several of the village men.

It was one night that the village was joyous of. Apparently, the 'demon child' had died from abuse. The village had partied their asses off, getting incredulously drunk that night.

But…

Under the cover of night, the Jonin Kakashi Hatake had taken Naruto and placed him in a large cottage on a hill. This was a separate home Kakashi had, and wanted to at least protect his sensei's child with all he could.

(Flashback)

"You are sure this will work, Kakashi?" The Sandaime asked, obviously worried for the boy's health. But then again, it would be a fate worse then death to just leave him to the villagers. So the plan was to create a Blood clone of the boy, kill it, and keep the body sustained with chakra long enough for the villagers to find out.

(End Flashback)

That night, the only two in the village who had grieved were Teuchi, and Ayame. They honestly didn't believe that he was dead. As much as they hated to admit it, he would of probably hightailed it out of the village, since the boy had just gotten stronger and stronger with each beating, his mind going further and further into chaotic breakdown. Kakashi did something that, even against Minato-sensei's wishes, had to be done. He had then begun training the boy in the way of the Ninja, only at age six.

(Prologue over)

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock on the far end of the bed kept on ticking and tocking ever so tortuously. The boy was soundly asleep, but his body was fine tuned on the clock. One week ago, Kakashi-niisan had promised Naruto that he would train him in the way of the ninja, so that when they returned, Naruto could protect himself, and soon carry on his father's legacy.

The boy, however, had different plans in mind.

(In Naruto's Dreamscape.)

Naruto stood in front of the caged demon, Kyuubi. Naruto had decided, that if he couldn't persuade the great demon to lend his help, then he would give up becoming a ninja.

"So…how long do you plan to stand there, brat?"

"Are you going to at least hear my motives?" Naruto asked the demon. Surprisingly, it nodded.

"Very well. For a full year, I have been abused by the people of Konohagakure. My request for your power is simple. After the Sandaime is taken out or retired, I will use your power to crush Konohagakure like a withered leaf. And atop the ashes, I will build my own village…one that will conquer all in its wake." It took this one simple and short speech, and Kyuubi had made his decision.

"Very well…but how do you plan to do this? You know nothing of the basic Ninja training as it is."

"Again, simple. The lowest required age for entry into the ninja academy is 12. We have six full years to train as hard as we can."

The Kyuubi smiled. He had seen the same firey determination in Minato…but this time, it was in his favor.

"Very well, bra-…Naruto. We will begin our training the first day Kakashi decides to train you." Kyuubi said, taking on a smaller, humanoid-like form. He had blazing red hair, and fangs stretched from the two sides of his lips. He also had nine flowing, blood red tails that danced like flames.

Naruto had smirked. Not only had he gotten to the Kyuubi, but he had also gained a new powerful ally in the struggle for revenge.

Then came the day Naruto learned the basics of becoming a ninja.

(Time skip, 3 years later.)

Naruto was sleeping soundly. Today was his 9th birthday, and Kakashi had said he would teach him a powerful jutsu. Surprisingly, the fox said he had a gift for the youngun as well. But the second that clock began ringing…Naruto didn't wake up. He was awake, but he didn't get up. After three whole years of being with Kakashi, he knew that it would be a good two or three hours before he decided to show up. Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, smirking.

No longer was he the helpless child with saddened eyes. Now, he was a powerful child with determined eyes. His clothes were the same as he always had, an orange jumpsuit. But he'd put special chakra into the fabric, making it a sort of chakra armor. Normal hits would still feel like hits, but anything with chakra in it would merely feel like a gust of wind, unless it was powerful enough. His clothes also acted as chakra weights. The more chakra he added to them, not only did the armor get more powerful, it would get heavier as well. Naruto wanted it like this. He liked earning his defensive abilities.

He had gotten this suit 2 years ago. For the past 2 years, him and Kakashi have gone under insanely intense training. Well, insanely intense for an academy student, at least. The one downside to Naruto's abilities were that he had little to no knowledge of genjutsu, and even Kakashi, though knowing some, did not know how to teach it.

"Oh hello Naruto! I see you're busy admiring yourself." Kakashi said from behind. He had been around Naruto for long enough that he had stopped wearing his mask around him.

"Yeah, I'm a real piece of work. Anyways, what's this jutsu you said you were gonna teach me?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"Jeez…straight to the point as always. Well, first thing's first. Meet me outside in about half an hour." He said before walking out the door. Naruto had gotten his ninja tools ready, and was headed out the door, when he was greeted by something he had not expected. He saw a boy, his age, in front of Kakashi. He wore a blue coat, and had black, somewhat spikey hair.

"Ah, there he is now. Naruto, I'd like you to meet someone!" At this, the boy then turned to Naruto. Seeing him, he instantly just said. "…brother?"

"Not really by blood…but Naruto is kind hearted, so I'm sure he'll treat you as a brother." Kakashi said to the boy. He slowly walked over to Naruto, and shakily put out his hand. "My name is…Sasuke." Happily, Naruto accepted the handshake.

"Alright you two. Sasuke, feel free to watch this. I was going to teach Naruto here my signature jutsu, since its his birthday today." At this, the newly labeled Sasuke sat down on the steps of the cottage and watched. Naruto stood across from Kakashi, eager to see the jutsu. Seeing that Naruto was ready, he bent down and got into the pose, and soon lightning was emitting from his hand. Kakashi dashed across the ground, and slammed the fist into a nearby rock, making it shatter into pieces. Naruto and Sasuke, needless to say, were astounded.

"That…was what I call a Raikiri. It is a lightning styled jutsu. Thing is though, it puts a strain on the body to use. An enormous strain at that. Sasuke, when you are ready, I will teach it to you. But Naruto I believe is ready for it…" At this, Naruto was overjoyed. He had someone he could call a brother, and was about to learn an extremely powerful ninjutsu! In the past three years, things had turned from nightmarish to happy. But Naruto's goals were still in his mind. If he made friends, he would just need to recruit them. Sasuke was no exception. His sharingan would be invaluable. But all this would be for later. As of now, he had a Ninjutsu to try.

(Time lapse, later that night)

Naruto was laying down in bed, Sasuke and Kakashi looking over him. "Will he be okay, Kakashi-niisan?" Sasuke asked, worried for his new brother. Kakashi smiled and assured him that everything would be fine.

(Inside Naruto's Dreamscape…)

"You did good out there, kit. I'm surprised you're still alive after that." The human form of the Kyuubi said whilst laughing. Naruto had pulled off the jutsu, but it was only at half power.

"That jutsu damn near took my hand off!" The boy shouted at the demon, who in turn, laughed more. The two just sat there, having idle chitchat, when Kyuubi remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot the presents for your birthday. Come here." Kyuubi said casually. Slowly, Naruto walked up to him. Then, Kyuubi let his chakra flow into Naruto. He winced, feeling the burning chakra enter his system, but soon got used to it.

"There. Now, you can drain chakra from anything you touch at your command. As for those who are foolish enough to attack you with Taijutsu, every strike they land will deplete their chakra." Kyuubi said, all the while holding a toothy grin. He was truly creating a monster. One that would finish the job he had started all those years ago. Naruto smiled, and did something unexpected.

He hugged the demon.

Taken by surprise, he suddenly found himself hugging back, which surprised him more. But the next few words are what surprised him the most.

"Thank you Kyuubi-niisan." At this, the once great demon was speechless. The child looked up to him as a brother? This was unheard of in the realm of demons. Then again, there have been weirder stories, such as demons and humans mating…

Then, he saw Naruto completely disappear. Disappearing in the dream realm meant waking up. Kyuubi would have to get used to the fact of being a brother to a human.

(Time lapse, 2 years later.)

Not much happened after that day. Kakashi began training Sasuke, who eventually learned the chidori as well, and Kyuubi continued to interest the child with stories from his past when he was dreaming.

Naruto had woken up early though, today. He had woke Sasuke up as well.

"Ugh…Naruto? You're usually not up this early…what's going on?" Sasuke groaned as he slowly got up, yawning.

"Sasuke-niisan, today is the day that Kakashi takes us back to the village to enroll in the academy to become official ninja!" Naruto almost yelled. At this, Sasuke quickly got out of bed as well, eager to leave. As soon as they were both dressed and ready, they both headed out the door to be greeted by Kakashi, and another man, who had his hair tied up in something that resembled a pineapple.

"Ah, hello you two! This will be your teacher at the academy, Iruka. He is the one who will take you two to the village." Kakashi said, walking down the mountain trail. Naruto ran to him though. "But Kakashi-sensei, why can't you take us?"

"Ah, I wish I could Naruto…but I have some business that I need to attend to. Besides, this will give you time to get to know your new sensei!" And with that, Kakashi quickly dashed off, leaving the two boys with their new sensei. Not needing to say a word, they all began their walk down the windy mountain. At this moment, Naruto and Kyuubi held the exact same thoughts.

"Finally…after so long…my revenge has been set into motion!" 

* * *

Okay, THIS TIME i will be sure to finish this fanfic AT LEAST up to the The Final Valley. I just need motivation from you guys.

Till next update,

Jojenga


	2. Just the Right Weapon

Soon after arriving at the gates, they were greeted by the two low-chunin guards. Iruka sorted everything out with the guards, and they had no idea that the 'demon child' was returning to Konoha.

Oh, for what Naruto had in store for them, they'd definitely know he had returned. But first, a little visit to the only two friends he had in the whole village.

"Well well, business is booming as usual, eh Teuchi-san?" Naruto said as he entered the shop and sat down. When the man looked up, he had almost cried tears of joy. "N…Naruto! Yo-You're…"

"Alive? Yeah, about that…"

And so Naruto proceded to tell Teuchi the length of the story. All up to the recent return. Teuchi was speechless at the moment. To think that the legendary White Fang's own son was teaching the boy?

"Naruto, a thought crossed my mind…what if the villagers recognize you?" Teuchi asked, worried that a repeat of that infamous year would occur.

"Ah, Teuchi-san…what will occur if that happens is not a worry for me. The villagers however, should be much more fearful…they will see me as more then what I was whether it is against their best interests or not!" Naruto said, in a quiet, yet commanding voice. Teuchi honestly wasn't surprised. He knew this was going to be what he turned out like if it turned out he had survived. Hell, he half expected the young ninja to be attacked by the villagers the second he stepped foot into the village.

"But that's not important. What I'm about to tell you could be considered an S-Class secret. So I'm sure you know the penalty if what I'm about to tell you gets out." At this, Teuchi nodded. He never had thought of crossing the boy before, and he definitely didn't think of crossing him now.

"Okay. You see…the Kyuubi and me have…bonded. Not in the way you think, but I almost look up to him as more then my second teacher…I look up to him as a father. And he sees me as his son." Naruto said, chuckling as he slowly ate his ramen which Teuchi insisted he had for free.

"Huh…that's quite an accomplishment. I'm rooting for ya Naruto-san!" He said, happy for the first time in years. Ever since Naruto's 'death', they just haven't been the same. "Hmm…Naruto, you're probably wondering where Ayame is. Well…"

(Flashback)

"One bowl of Miso ramen please." A man in his thirties said as he sat down on the chair in front of Ayame and Teuchi. The reason they didn't serve him right away? They recognized him. This was one of the men who had caused Naruto so much pain that he just up and died. The man was looking down at the table rubbing the back of his head, recovering from his recent hangover. Teuchi was bitter in serving him. Ayame on the other hand…jammed a fork through his hand. The man, taken by surprise, howled in pain. He was not the only one surprised. Teuchi did not know that his daughter had so much rage inside her.

(Flashback ends)

"…It was decided that the council forced me to fire her, my own daughter! The bastards…but the good thing is, she decided to head to the ninja academy this year." This made Naruto's eyes widen. 'Hmm…this will be good if she ever decides to help me get revenge…' Soon, Naruto finished his ramen. Smiling, he got up contently.

"Ah, good ol' Ichiraku Ramen. Hasn't changed at all." Naruto said, smirking as he dug through his pockets.

"No, this was on the house, Naruto. No need to pay for anything at all!" Teuchi insisted, and Naruto was happy to oblige. Naruto left the stand, full and happy. But soon would come the best fun of all. Today would be the day that marked the return of him…whether they expected it or not.

Before Naruto left, he used a substitution jutsu on himself to make it look like he was just a common villager. As he wandered through the slums of Konoha, he was surprised to see that not much had changed. Konoha was just as corrupt and mentally tormenting as ever. But he decided that as long as he was able to maintain this form, he would at least get a weapon of choice from the weapon shop. Upon entering, he was met by a beefy bodyguard.

"Unless you're a leaf ninja, I suggest you leave before I make you." The bodyguard said in an intimidating voice, but Naruto had to act scared to keep up his charade.

"I-I-I'm just he-here to get my son a weapon as congratulations for becoming a chunin!" Naruto said, putting on the best act he'd ever tried. Even though he'd never had to do this before, having a fox spirit inside him made lying incredibly believable for him. This proved to be so as the big beef sandwich known as the bodyguard stepped aside.

"Hm…what would he like the most…" Naruto wondered, still keeping up the charade. Looking through multiple mounted weapons on the wall, he spotted one out of the corner of his eye that just SCREAMED instant badassedness. It looked like a fancy pole staff at the bottom, what with the strange markings on it. But as he began to see further up the weapon, he realized what it was, and promptly gave a devilish smirk. The Kyuubi had talked about this weapon before. Apparently, it was an ice scythe. Normally, only humans with a natural water and wind element could handle it. Or so that's what it was believed to be, seeing as how it turns anyone not worthy of weilding it into a statue of ice, and most of those people WEREN'T water and wind attributed. But anyone who could weild it would gain instant mastery of the water, as well as just looking like a badass with this on your shoulder.

But this isn't the only reason he was entranced by the weapon. It seemed to call out to him in his mind. A strong, commanding female voice was entering his mind, and bugging him to take it.

"Hey…how much for this thing?" Naruto said, pointing to the scythe, which made the chunin clerk laugh.

"If you or your son can even touch that thing without dying, then you can have it!" As 'pathetic' as he thought the attempt would be, he was eager to get rid of the thing. It was always making the place freezing, and seeing as how the shop was also the chunin's home, he was eager to see it gone.

Naruto was sweating bullets here. Either he was going to be able to take it, or he was going to be frozen completely, never able to move again. He decided to take the risk, and slowly reached out to the scythe…and grabbed hold of it. In that moment, almost everything ever seemed to go straight to hell. Freezing gusts of wind blew around the scythe, completely freezing both the clerk and the bodyguard solid. But Naruto just felt a gale-force wind with no real cold in it. Then, both the scythe and Naruto disappeared into nothingness

(Location Unknown)

A completely frozen wasteland. That is the only few words I can use to describe what this mysterious place looked like. The ground was covered in one-foot deep snow, the outskirts of the wasteland was covered in snowy pine trees which seemed to thrive off of ice, seeing as how that was the only ground available. Ice. In the distance, a huge ice castle could be seen.

Ice. Just…ice everywhere.

Soon enough, the fierce winds picked up here, and soon enough, Naruto was standing on the ground, feed covered in the snow. The wind however, caused two problems. Across from them, was who Naruto assumed was the voice who was calling out to him…and she held the scythe.

It was quite obvious it was a woman, seeing as how all she was wearing was a skimpy loin cloth. But it was also obvious she wasn't human. Her skin shined an icy blue, and her hair was blue as well. She also had two gigantic braids on both sides of her head. She also had some intricate decorations in her hair.

Naruto attempted to get up, but crossing dimensions like he just did tends to be rough the first time around. He struggled to get up, and once he did, he began his questions.

"Who…who are you?" Naruto asked, using chakra to keep himself warm in the unbearably cold world.

"Me? Ah…I am a celestial being known as Shiva." She said, in a heavenly voice. Naruto waited for a full minute, until he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he figured out what to do. And without any other ideas of what to do…

"Where are we, and why am I here? Why are YOU here?" Naruto asked, wanting to piece this all together.

"I will answer your questions in the order you asked them. We are inside the mind of the Scythe of Shiva. You are here because in attempting to be able to wield the scythe, you must first meet my requirements. And as for why I am here?" She stopped at that, cringing as a rush of most likely bad memories flooded her mind. "That is unimportant…"

"Okay then…what are your requirements?" Naruto asked, wanting to get out of this blistering cold as soon as possible. As thick as his jumpsuit was, it was just a matter of time before he would freeze.

"I have two requirements that you must meet. The first…is that you must calm this raging snowstorm before you freeze to death." Shiva said, as she soon disappeared.

'Hmm…to calm a storm, you must have some wind control, which I already have…so lets see if this works!' Naruto said as he ran to what seemed like the center of the blizzard. He then went through a bunch of intricate hand-signs. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" He shouted as he shot tons of air bullets through the clouds…but to no avail. In fact, this only served to make the wind blow more fiercely. Through the harsh howling winds, he cursed to himself.

'If that didn't work, what will? Come on…!!!' He suddenly had an idea. Having no other idea of what to do, he created about ten shadow clones. He had thought up his plan before making them, so they all already knew what to do. They all went through the same hand seals, and all said the same thing at the same time.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Soon, ten flaming dragons were seen roaring towards the snowy sky. And when the dragons hit the clouds, Naruto went through more seals, but this time, aimed for the fire dragons in the sky. "Wind Style: Giant Hurricane!" Soon, a massive swirl of wind came around. This WOULD of served to make the cold situation worse, but the hurricane absorbed the fire from the fire dragons, and became a gigantic flaming hurricane. Naruto smirked, and called back his clones as the fire hurricane went on to burn everything in its path, even evaporating the clouds, and turning the blizzard into a light drizzle.

"Very good! It's been a while since I've been that impressed with anyone, and a human no less!" Shiva said as she appeared in a cloud of thick mist, chuckling.

"No time for me to boost my own ego…what's the next requirement?" Naruto obviously wanted to get this over with. He had lots on his agenda.

"Hehe…sure. The next requirement…is to defeat me in battle!" She said, as she suddenly appeared behind Naruto, kicking him forwards, only to have her get in front of him with her blinding speed, and delivered a swift uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying.

Hitting the ground with a violent 'thud', Naruto realized that this would not be easy. His first real test to see if Kakashi's training had paid off. With a pained grunt of getting up, he released all the weight he had on his chakra armor, and dashed towards Shiva, looking to end this quickly. Shiva, in turn, pulled her scythe off of her back, and swung it towards Naruto, causing a massive wind of freezing air to blow his way. Naruto, who would have none of it, went through more hand seals and blew out another massive fire dragon, cutting through the blistering cold and homing in on Shiva. Suddenly though, the dragon turned around. Shiva had gotten behind Naruto and kicked him towards the dragon, causing him to scream out in pain.

(In Konohagakure)

"Hokage-sama…I have returned." Kakashi said as he was on one of his knees, bowing before the man in front of him, the Sandaime.

"Where…is Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, worriedly. Kakashi knew Naruto's nature, and assumed for the best.

"Knowing him, he's probably training himself more then a normal human should allow." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. He used his scrying orb…and his eyes widened.

"Kakashi…he's…inside the Scythe of Shiva!" He said, surprise in his voice.

Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise as he ran to the desk just in time to see Naruto get engulfed by a flaming dragon.

(Shiva's Realm)

Naruto had given more chakra to his chakra armor just in time to deflect most of the damage that would have been done. He then took the chakra back as he got up, and the dragon disappeared. Shiva once again disappeared, leaving Naruto wondering what would happen next. She soon appeared behind Naruto again, and whispered.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Soon, Naruto was surrounded by thick mirrors, and he saw Shiva dissolve into one of them. Then, out of absolutely nowhere, Naruto was kicked in the back of the head, and sent across the icy floor. As soon as he got up, he was kicked again, this time in the face. Blood rushed out of the sides of his mouth, as he could feel his gums being wrecked from the kick.

'No…she's too fast…there's only one way I can win this now…' Naruto thought, as he began building up chakra. Kakashi had taught him a few things about a certain power, but he could only teach, as he had yet to be able to do it on his own.

With the last of Naruto's ideas being used, there was only one thing he could do.

"The first gate…Gate of Opening…OPEN!" 

* * *

Cleefhanguhr.

Also, i command you all to get some Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. As of now, it is mandatory.

SONGS THAT WENT INTO THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER

Rise - Korpiklaani  
End of 1000 Years (Active Remix)  
What is Love - Haddaway  
Just Beat It - Raintime  
Every DragonForce Song Ever  
Nightmares of Demons - Mystic Prophecy

AND MANY MANY MORE! SO ORDER NOW!


End file.
